I Will Be Number 1!
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a top secret mission to protect Takishima Company from an old enemy. They are enrolled in S.A to protect Kei. Deeper summary inside. NarutoxHikari for now, might change later.


_Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are taken to Private Hakusen Academy to protect Kei Takishima, whose family has requested more security due to a business transaction. Now Naruto and Sasuke are finding themselves competing like in the old days, but this time with new challenges and new rivals. NarutoxHikari and Sasuke will be paired, but not sure at this time. _

_Chapter 1: Arrival of Ninjas_

As the two shinobi dragged their suitcases into the cramped two bedroom apartment that they would be sharing as long as they were on the mission, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha sighed loudly as they threw their suitcases on the beds. Naruto yawned loudly and belly flopped onto his bed, pushing the suitcase to the side, which caused it to fall on the floor, all of it's content spilling out. Naruto paid this no mind, waving it off as he pulled off his forehead protector, placing it on the shelf next to his bed. Sasuke simply stood where he was, standing at the door looking at the moonlight spill into the dimly lit room.

"What's wrong Teme (Dead Last)?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering why Sasuke seemed so quiet.

"I'm surprised Lady Tsunade ordered me to this mission," Sasuke explained as he folded his arms across his chest with a thoughtful expression. "But don't let it bother you Dobe (Loser). I'm just tired I guess. Night..." Naruto looked at his friend sympathetically, knowing what he was speaking of. Sasuke was recently a rogue shinobi, leaving the Konohagakure Village when he was 13 years old to join another rogue shinobi named Orochimaru. Orochimaru was trying to consume the young Sasuke with fantasies of gaining unorthodox power, something that Sasuke wasn't particularly proud of admitting that he accepted graceously. He eventually came to the realization the path he chose was wrong and returned with Naruto and Sakura back to the village, reforming the thought to be lost original Team Seven. Now Naruto and Sasuke were sent on their first mission together since the return of the once rogue shinobi. Sasuke was still bummed out that the other elemental nations were pressing Tsunade to place him within prison due to his crimes as a rogue shinobi. But she refused, placing Sasuke back into the squad that he originated from without slight hesitation. As Naruto watched Sasuke moved his suitcase to the floor and sit down on his bed, he thought about all of these things.

"Night Teme," Naruto finally answered back as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be the start of the new mission, and hopefully it would pull Sasuke out of his depression. With this thought, Naruto smiled as he turned over and went to sleep.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke woke up, refreshed and ready to begin their mission. They changed from their normal shinobi outfits and into the outfits that were given to them before they left the village.

_Flashback_

"_Baa-chan, why would we need such outfits?" Naruto asked as he looked at the school outfit that Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, handed to him. Sasuke only groaned as he looked the outfit up and down with a disapproving look on his face. _

"_Naruto, stop complaining!" Tsunade exclaimed as she slammed her left hand onto her desk menacingly, both Sasuke and Naruto jumping up in surprise. "I told you, a very wealthy client has requested our services and has even paid in advance. You will be protecting his son, Kei Takishima at the academy that he is enrolled in. It seems that the company his father owns, Takishima Company, is now going into business with very powerful individuals. One of these individuals is Gato..." _

_"You mean that billionaire that Kakashi-sensei had told us about!" Naruto interrupted as Tsunade nodded in response. _

_"Yes, the one that was currently inhabiting the Land of Waves," Tsunade answered. "They are currently in the middle of a business transaction that might involve people getting a lot of money and power. Many of the companies that were involved in the deal have been getting attacked by what reports called ninjas. They are especially attacking the children of these company owners, which is why you will be protecting Kei. They said that the company is not in danger with their high tech security, but ninja/shinobi would easily be able to overcome human security. So this is where you two will be posing as students and giving that security. So to recap, watch out for Gato and make sure that Kei makes it home alive until this deal is over. Understand?" _

_Sasuke and Naruto nodded in unison, Tsunade giving them permission to leave. _

"_But the outfits?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the school uniform in his hands. "This is totally lame..." _

"_Deal with it, that is what the CEO sent for you to wear," Tsunade replied with a large smirk on her face. "Now hurry, your train will be coming in two days. Go home and gather you items..." _

_Flashback end_

As the members of SA entered the school, it was the same reaction as usual. The students gushed over all of the SA students, having stars in their eyes as they spotted the students.

"Wow, there is Hikari Hanazono and Akira Toudou!" one of the fan girls screamed as Hikari and Akira made their way to the 19th century greenhouse, which was called "The School's Paradise" by the normal students. Hikari waved at them with a smile as she walked with Akira to the greenhouse. As they did, the girls all went silent all of a sudden, which was kind of unusual. Hikari turned around slightly, spotting two new students entering the school yard wearing the designated SA uniform.

"Hey Akira..." Hikari muttered as she nudged Akira in the ribs, Akira looking at her as Hikari pointed to the two new students.

"Hey, who are you two?" one of the girls asked as one of the students, a blond haired teenager with three whisker lines crossing both his cheeks smiled. He was a strange one, his teeth in the front almost looking like fangs. He had clear blue orbs and a very friendly, kind smile that almost seemed contagious like the flu. The other was a little darker looking, his eyes looking as if he had lived through a lot in his lifetime. He had wavy jet black hair, cropped into some strange hairstyle. He had dark gray eyes, which seemed to go with his brooding personality. He looked more normal then the other boy, but seemed a lot more reserved and quiet.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha," the blond hair boy answered the girl, smiling brightly. "So, where is the SA building?"

Hikari looked at Akira, who shrugged as the two girls walked up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Hanazono and this is Akira Toudou," Hikari greeted warmly as she returned Naruto's smile. "So, you guys are part of SA?"

"Hikari, that isn't possible..." Akira whispered as Hikari elbowed her in the chest.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be, why?" Sasuke asked assertively as Hikari blinked in surprise. For some reason, this Sasuke kid reminded her of Kei for some reason. The thought of this made Hikari's face turn red for some reason, Naruto and Sasuke exchanging glances as they watched Hikari looked at the ground with her face redder than a tomato.

"Um, Hikari?" Akira asked as Hikari shook off the feeling and looked back up at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, there can only be the top seven in SA, so I don't know how you are able to enter," Hikari finally confessed, not wanting to get right to the point in that way. "So..."

"Hey, are you two the new members?" a voice asked as Naruto looked back and spotted Tadashi Karino, another member of SA. "My mom told me that from today on, two new students would be joining SA. So I guess you two are 8th and 9th in the school huh?"

"I'll become number 1!" Naruto exclaimed as someone behind him snickered.

"You would have to beat me first," the person who snickered said, turning out to be none other than Kei Takishima, Hikari's self pronounced rival.

"Takishima!" Hikari exclaimed as she spotted the number 1 student in the school. "Today, I want to challenge you to a race to the greenhouse!" Kei simply nodded, going into a running position as Hikari put her hair into a ponytail and mirrored Kei.

"GO!" Hikari shouted as everyone watched the two race. It had seemed as if Hikari was winning, Hikari running at full speed to the greenhouse. But as she ran at full speed, Kei simply jogged past her, Hikari gasping for air as she continued to push herself to run faster. As Kei prepared to touch the building to declare himself the winner, another hand touched the area he was about to touch before his hand was even able to brush the wall.

"You have to go faster than that to keep up with me," Sasuke boosted as he looked up at Kei with a competitive grin, Kei looking back at him with widened eyes. He never expected this new person to actually beat him, to embarrass him in front of everyone. Hikari gasped loudly as she watched this occur, shocked that this new kid defeated Kei on his first day.

"That's Teme for you," Naruto said as he suddenly appeared on the side of Hikari. "Always trying to one up somebody..."

"I have been trying so long to do that..." Hikari mumbled as sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes. "No way..."

"How did you do that?" Kei asked as Sasuke shrugged, kicking the dirt out of his shoes.

"I'm just fast," Sasuke answered simply, Kei smiling as he closed his eyes.

"How about a rematch then? Me and you new guy," Kei asked as Sasuke nodded, walking back up to the top of the school yard with Kei.

"Takishima, what about me?" Hikari asked as she breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we will race later Hikari," Kei answered as Hikari looked at the back of his head with her mouth wide open in shock.

"That was my rival!" Hikari exclaimed as her fist balled up at the side of her legs. "That new kid stole my rival!"

"Yup, that's Teme for you," Naruto repeated as Hikari moaned loudly in response. "So, when is lunch? I could really use some miso ramen right now..."


End file.
